Description: The Pilot Projects Program's primary objective is to increase OSU scientists' interest in the area of effects of chemicals in the environment on human health; thereby encouraging development of new related research and expanding the OSUEHS Center interdisciplinary participation and collaborative science. It provides the mechanism of support to fund the most meritorious of research proposals submitted by new and established investigators, whether associated with the Center or not. The funds allow scientists to obtain preliminary results that would strengthen grant proposals to be submitted to major funding agencies. Every year, the OSUEHS Center sends an announcement memo campus-wide to department heads and current and past participants. Each award is up to $25,000 for a one-year project and the awardees have access to the Center s facilities, service and consultation. The applications are reviewed and ranked. The Director, with the Administrative Advisory Committee, make the final ranking and recommendations. Yearly, program reports are required. Review of applications is done by Ad Hoc committees, composed of members who have no conflict-of-interest.